1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the identification of spherical objects and in particular to the identification of coded golf balls in a golf game or a golf driving range as disclosed in WO 99/48046.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem in detecting a spherical object (such as a golf ball) when it is stationary or moving in a straight line, is that the orientation of a transponder within the object may be such that it is not detected by a sensing antenna. Moreover, in automated golf driving ranges as disclosed in WO 99/48046, stopping a ball for code-reading purposes introduces unnecessary delay.